


Special Like Commercial Snow

by aspgold



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Incest, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspgold/pseuds/aspgold
Summary: It’s been days since he gave her that little wrapped package and she still hasn’t opened it. If she doesn’t do it soon, preferably not in the presence of their parents or grandparents, he is going to combust like their shitty coffee maker.
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Special Like Commercial Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



> I tried for crack but am afraid it ended up at sappy and fluffy instead.

It’s been days since he gave her that little wrapped package and she still hasn’t opened it. If she doesn’t do it soon, preferably  _ not  _ in the presence of their parents or grandparents, he is going to combust like their shitty coffee maker.

A few days after Christmas he finally has enough; time to go for plan B. There is a nice small café about two hours away and when he calls they still have a table available for him. “Sis and I are going out for the day,” he says over a cup of coffee at breakfast.

“We are?” his sister asks.

“Yes, I thought some sibling bonding would be good.”

“Oh that’s nice,” their mother says. 

“Very,” his sister says and does this thing where she hides her smile behind the coffee mug, hair falling over the side of her face and catching the sunlight, her eyes twinkling at him, and he falls in love all over again.

The drive out to the café is filled with laughter and him talking about everything that happened while he was abroad, and her catching his hand to hold it. It starts to snow , and it looks like they stepped into another dimension where fairy tales happen and commercials are filmed.

“Why here?” she asks, looking around the area surrounding the small cozy café. 

“No one knows us here,” he says and sees the realization dawn in her eyes. This is dangerous, even here, but they’ve been so careful all the time, and it’s been so long since they last saw each other. He’d hoped going to Africa for several months might lessen their attraction, but it only made things worse. They wrote daily, long mails and letters, and the guys he’d been with thought she was his girlfriend and he never corrected them. 

She bites her lips, then confidently straightens her shoulders. 

“Well if this is a date, you should be more gentlemanly about it,” she declares and he laughs. 

“Is this better?” He offers her his arm and she takes it. 

“Only if you also open the door for me.”

He does this as well, then even pulls out the chair for her. “My lady.” She giggles at it, and it’s the most beautiful sound.

They order some of the cute coffee-flavoured cakes and some tea, because the cafe (wisely, if you asked him) does not have Folgers. He looks around the café and, not seeing anyone they know, dares to reach out and hold her hand again, procuring his original gift to her from the bag he brought. She looks surprised and amused that he stole it back from her.

“Open it.”

She smiles. “I already told you: you’re my present this year.” He blushes at that and like the first time she said it, heat pools low in his belly and blood rushes to a particularly sensitive body part. At least here their parents won’t burst in and make things awkward.

Not that a small café in the middle of nowhere makes things less awkward, but at least here he can hide it under the table cloth.

“Open it,” he repeats, voice husky, and watches her blush in return.

She reluctantly lets go of his hand and fumbles with the wrapping paper. In the box there is another small box, and she raises her eyebrows at him as she pulls it out. He just smiles.

He watches her face go from confusion to shock to overwhelming happiness when she opens it. One hand pressed to her mouth, tears in her eyes. “Really?” she whispers and he nods, mouth dry.

“Oh my god!” They both nearly jump at the waitress appearing next to them. “Did he just propose?” She asks, then turns to him. “Did you?”

“Uhm-” they both say in unison, which she takes as an affirmative. 

“Hey Amy, we got us two lovebirds, get out the champagne and some chocolate!”

This is how they end up with free champagne, no bill and some extra chocolate to take home. On the way to the car she tucks herself under his arm. “So would you?”

“What? Propose?”

She hums.

“If it were possible, yes, thought that was obvious.” 

She toys with the Folgers keychain and the old plastic ring he won for her at the funfair years ago and that she had given him shortly before he left, and presses it to her chest.

“You’re the sweetest,” she says and stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth while snowflakes fall around them.

She tastes like coffee. Like that shitty Folger’s coffee they only ever have at home. But he loves the taste, because she is always the one making it for him and that makes him happy.

~

_ Nothing brings family closer together than Folgers Coffee! _


End file.
